


Jasper's history with Fusion

by portbleck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gem War, Gen, why Jasper hates fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portbleck/pseuds/portbleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why Jasper hates fusion. I'm Jasper apologist trash and a want my baby to suffer. This is also based on the theory that Homeworld used fusion between the same kinds of gems from the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper's history with Fusion

The rebels’ line kept pushing forward, wave after wave of Homeworld’s quartz soldiers were swallowed up by the rag-tag militia of gems with assorted functions.

Most recently, a Pietersite had been manipulating the temperamental weather on this planet, directing electrical attacks at the battalions of Homeworld.

“Lieutenant!” 

The orange Jasper observing the chaos turned to the voice of her Commanding Officer: a lean red Jasper, a class especially designed for military leadership, being a hybrid of technician and combatant. Her expression was impassive and cold, grimly glancing at the scene behind her subordinate. The lieutenant knew that that face, even on someone as usually stern as her Captain, was one of pity and regret.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Ready your company, the formation of Aventurine is necessary.”

She gritted her teeth, a fearful weight in her throat as she took a bow. 

“On your command, Captain.” 

This was the third time Jasper had been a part of a mass fusion, and as she marched towards her ranks of expendable blue quartz, she shook back the thoughts of how many would be consumed into the behemoth, fodder for the hivemind that would be created.

Each of the muscular blue clones marched undeterred into the storm, giving their all for Homeworld; Blue Diamond made her gems in unfathomable numbers and amazing complexity, loyal to the end but replaced by the second. 

“Retreat!” Jasper barked for her position atop the rocky crag.

As the rows of soldiers formed an ocean of eager, anxious eyes, the orange Jasper jumped and slid down the cliff face, landing with a flourish of her cape and a hardened veneer of authority. 

“We are about to use fusion tactics. The enemy is using an energy production gem as a weapon and in light of this disobedience against the power of the Diamond Authority; we are forced use the ultimate form of the quartz class: Aventurine.”

Mutters went through the crowd, undoubtedly they’d heard of this strategy and its causality rate, she knew they wouldn’t object but that didn’t stop her from sensing their terror. 

“I’ll lead, once my gem starts to glow, you will be absorbed.”

Taking a deep breath, Jasper fought the urge to tense against the pain, relaxing so the process went smoothly.

She raised her destabiliser to her face, flicking the frequency higher in order to stimulate her gem.

The destabiliser was pressed against her nose, and as the pain became overwhelming, she managed to shift into a larger form, growing and spreading and absorbing the trembling blue masses, each unique in their shades and patterns, the only sense of individuality they had, was about to be wiped away.

She felt herself saturate and the world faded into whining whiteness.

And then she was Aventurine.

She was confused and scared and fragmented.

But above all she was angry.

The hand she remembered having control over felt the unity in her fingers and reached into her core.

She pulled out hundreds of blades and poleaxes from the dazzling green gem in her torso.

Clapping her hands around them and slamming them together into her familiar axe, she roared and dashed madly and the clouds that obscured her vision.

Every moment more she existed, she became sturdier and surer of herself.

With one hand, she touched the panelling of gems along her nose and forehead, summoning her helmet.

She charged into the heart of the storm.  
And fought.

The rebels were fusing individually too.

But they were too small, too weak.

The hasty fusion of comrades wasn’t enough to do anything but slow her down.  
She towered above them all, fighting off various weapons and attacks.

A scimitar was hurled at her face but she deflected if with her fist.

She crushed who threw it between her thumb and forefinger, letting the shards crumble down onto the dry earth.

Before she knew it, the rebels were retreating.

Only the Pietersite remained, creating a distraction to let the other traitors go.

She walked towards the mass of shrinking, concentrated energy.

There was the crunch of crystals beneath her feet.

The Pietersite looked up.

Her eyes were black. 

“Go on then”

Aventurine blinked.

“Kill me. Crush my gem.”

She tilted her head.

“I’ve done my part for the War, I’ll happily die a martyr.”

She smiled, leaned in, and shook her head.

A hand was wrapped around the small, soft body.

And it squeezed.

And in her hand was the cloudy polished orb.

And it was bubbled.

When she saw the devastation wrought by Aventurine, the Captain turned on her destabiliser. In that state she was a threat to Homeworld, and that orange Jasper seemed to handle mass fusion well, it wouldn’t do to lose her to this incarnation of Aventurine. 

The fusion’s senses were dulled, so the Red Jasper easily climbed her without detection, jumping at her chest and slicing the head off of Aventurine with one swipe of the destabiliser.

She landed in a crouch as the massive body fell to the ground with an earthshattering crash. The head rolled on the floor slightly, before poofing into a mass of fused gemstones and Jasper’s single gem.

The body followed shortly after and the huge green crystal made up of grunts began to fragment and crumble. The captain picked up the single orange gem lying on the cold, hard earth and turned away from the desolate landscape littered with assortments of stones; fractured, shattered or alone.


End file.
